


Crash and Burn

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew it.  Sam knew it.  He wasn’t alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

The last thing that Sam remembered was burning light then utter darkness. He felt something wet and sticky along his face. He felt the floor shake under him. He heard the familiar sound of angel voice. He saw the familiar light of angel’s presence. Then he felt his body get through across the room. He felt the hard, cold cement under his finger tips. He could hear the room cracking above him. He heard voices…screams….angels…Cas …Dean…him. He just screamed. Everything hurt. His throat, his head, his throat….so much pain. 

_You can’t die here._

He almost laughed at the voice. Lucifer would just bring him back. It was their big universal joke on him. 

_Well…are you going to make it easy for them?_

The voice sounded remarkable like the Trickster…Gabriel’s voice. He heard that voice in years. He had no idea why he had his voice in his head. But he was fucking right. Using his arms, he started dragging himself away to somewhere. He felt a piece of wood brushed against his leg. The warehouse was crumbling above him and he was crawling as slow as a newborn.

_Move faster, bitch._

Dean. Where is he? Is he okay? He had only been gone for a few minutes to get something out of the car. He prayed that his brother was alright. He let out a scream as he felt something hit his legs. 

_You got to keep moving, son._

Bobby. He missed him. It has been years and he is going to be disappointed or pissed if he saw him. Probably, both. He wished that he was still here. 

He felt a rush of air from to his right. He forced his body in that direction even when he felt a sharp pain hit his back. 

_Come on, Sammy. Keep going._

The sharp ache in his chest had nothing to do to with the falling building. He missed his dad. Then a piece of mental hit his hand. He winced slightly at the pain. But then another piece hit him. 

_You are so strong, baby. You can do it._

Mom…oh, my god….Mom.

_Can you see it? You are almost to the princess in the castle. Of course, I get the princess. You get the castle._

God, he was laughing. He couldn’t help it.

_I kind want you to crash and burn but not like this._

Oh, Kevin…he was so so…sorry. 

_You have almost arrived, Sam. Few more feet…_

Good old Cas. 

Then another….and another….

_Oh, honey._

Missouri’s sad voice echoed through his head when the darkness claimed him. 

-SPNSPN-

“Dude! Over here. He is over here.” 

He winced slightly at the loud noise. He felt the dirt and stone grinded into his skin. He felt heavy. 

“Oh, my god.” 

God, probably had nothing do this.

“Bring the ambulance closer!” 

His angels did. 

“We need more men over here to move this.” 

“How in the hell can he still be alive?” 

He is so special like that. 

“Shit…look at his eyes.” 

So very special like that.

-SPNSPN-

His skin felt tight and burning. SO much darkness…

“…His blood….is rising.”

“…Get….”

“It….” 

He wanted it to stop. 

Calm down. 

He can’t. 

“Hold…”

“Down…”

Breath, Sammy…Breath. Can you do that for me?

Dean?

“Good…”

“…Take…to…”

Sleep, Sammy.

He could do that.

-SPNSPN-

The darkness was still there when he woke up. Well, he thought that he was awake. It felt like more that he was floating. He nearly jolted out of his skin when he felt something touch his hand. 

“It will be okay, Sammy.”

He knew better. 

It wasn’t. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old fic that I found while moving stuff to my old computer. I believe that I was going to make a multi-chapter fic but I’m not sure. Honestly, I have no plans to do such thing. So, I decided to post it as is. Enjoy!


End file.
